


Obra de Arte

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Meloso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: La libreta que siempre trae Mairin consigo ha sido revelada frente a Alain y su contenido le trae una mezcla de sensaciones que solo ella provoca con tanta facilidad. [Marissonshipping*One-shot]





	Obra de Arte

**Author's Note:**

> N.º Palabras/Pag: 866 palabras / 3 Pag.  
> Resumen: La libreta que siempre trae Mairin consigo ha sido revelada frente a Alain y su contenido le trae una mezcla de sensaciones que solo ella provoca con tanta facilidad.  
> Advertencias: ¡Aquí tienen su azúcar, carajo!

“ **Obra de Arte** ”

_Ella dibuja, ella lo dibuja a él._

Es bastante obvio si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, la veía sentarse en las gradas o a una distancia prudente de sus enfrentamientos en batalla, sacaba una libreta de su mochila y un estuche, lo miraba detenidamente y luego a su libreta. Parecía anotar cosas en ella, parecía atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía que disfrutaba clavar su mirada mientras el combatía bestias mega evolucionadas y las derrotaba en combates explosivos contra contrincantes fuertes.

Se dio cuenta también que no era una sola libreta, sino varias, las llevaba en su mochila, algunas las mandaba por correo a su casa, pero siempre había una cerca de ella, una libreta donde anotaba cosas y dibujaba mientras él entrenaba.

Aunque en un principio pensó en que los dibujos serían más bien sobre los pokémon y sus mega formas, ahora que podía ver las paginas de la dichosa libreta se sentía extraño, una mezcla de vergüenza con alegría, era sorpresivo verse convertido en un montón de garabatos de colores con detalles sobre su postura, sobre la compatibilidad con su pokémon, sobre sus patrones de ataque.

Todo eso estaba detallado, dibujado y ordenado en unas cuantas paginas hechas por ella.

Ella le dibuja, y eso quiere decir que...

Ella lo observa.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunta ella. Su vos suena tímida y emocionada, mueve su pie a un ritmo constante del puro nervio.

— Me siento acosado — Bromea él, siente un pequeño empujón sobre su brazo y escucha la risa de su compañera de viaje. — Son buenos.

— Gracias — Dice ella aliviada, Chespie a su lado le palmea la espalda dándole ánimos y Mairin le sonríe.

Alain continúa ojeando el cuaderno, ve más bocetos, por fin puede ver detalles sobre otros pokémon con sus mega-evoluciones y un poco sobre los entrenadores de estos. Pero en la orilla de la libreta puede ver una pequeña marca que sobresale, como un marcador, la curiosidad le puede y con el pulgar abre la libreta varias paginas después de que el ultimo boceto a medio hacer fuese visto.

Casi la mitad de hojas estaban en blanco hasta que llegó a la que estaba marcada, pudo apreciar un boceto muy detallado de una persona sonriendo, por lo que pudo notar era un hombre, uno bastante joven.

Mairin le quitó la libreta de inmediato cerrándola y abrazándola posesivamente como si tratare de ocultarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No tenías que ver esa parte, solo a los pokémon! — Le regaña ella, bastante molesta por algo que Alain no entendía del todo.

¿Lo peor? Ahora sí quería saber quien era esa persona y por que el rostro de ella se estaba sonrojando tanto por que casi lo ve.

Mostró su ceño fruncido pero ella negó con la cabeza exageradamente y apretó contra su pecho aun más fuerte la libreta, casi arrugándola.

— ¿Quién era? — Le pregunta Alain elevando una ceja.

Chespie es la primera en reír por eso, clavando más confusión en Alain y la vergüenza en Mairin.

— ¿Lo conozco? — Volvió a preguntar Alain demandante, la entrenadora palideció un poco y abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

— Si

— ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

— No quiero — Le dice ella encarándolo, a lo que Alain solo puede quedarse callado y tragarse sus reclamos. — No está terminado y no es tan bueno.

Él se refriega la frente, no entiende a esa chica, muchas veces es confuso tratar de hablar con ella por lo expresiva que es, y ahora que se dio cuenta de que lo observa tan detalladamente como para tener detalles sobre su persona que ni él se había percatado, ahora mismo Alain no sabe muy bien como lidiar con ella.

— Cuando lo termines — Le dice él, a lo que Mairin se encoge de hombros. — O hagas una versión que te guste…

Pausó un momento, relajó sus hombros y buscó la mirada de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, avergonzada y molesta, ella volvió a subir su rostro mirándole con sus enormes ojos anaranjados, esperando que continuara hablando.

— Muéstramelo — Terminó de hablar y puso su mano detrás de su cuello.

Ahora mismo, sostenerle la mirada con ese brillo atrayente y toda la admiración que se refleja en su rostro resulta bastante vergonzoso. Debe aguardar unos segundos para que ella procese todo, sabe que le ha tomado por sorpresa.

Y eso le hace feliz de cierta manera.

— ¡Sí!

Una sonrisa adorna el rostro inocente de Mairin quien cierra sus ojos para enfatizar la felicidad que le da escuchar el interés de Alain sobre su pequeño proyecto, y por sobre todo que esté interesado en sus dibujos. Por ahora ella no está preparada para que Alain se de cuenta de que, de todos los proyectos que tiene en desarrollo mientras viaja con él, el de capturar en un dibujo una de sus genuinas sonrisas es su trabajo más apasionado como artista.

Ve como Alain sonríe un poco por escuchar su respuesta, sonríe incluso con la mirada, son pequeños sus rasgos cuando lo hace y en si mismo es una vista que ella adora apreciar.

Por que aunque no entienda del todo ahora, ver una sonrisa en alguien como Alain se siente como una obra de arte.


End file.
